


Not Actually a Couch

by TrickstersHeir



Series: Tumblr Based Prompts [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Mina Companion AU, Sleepy Cuddles, bastard brothel bros, Étienne Companion AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersHeir/pseuds/TrickstersHeir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to Skyhold's been long, and Étienne will be damned before he spends another night in a tent. Luckily Mina's looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Actually a Couch

**Author's Note:**

> original post: http://iseektheholygrail.tumblr.com/post/127125962328  
> written for orangejuiceandopium over on tumblr. Mina belongs to her, Étienne belongs to me. In this AU neither is the Inquisitor, that fall's to tumblr user Melissaknowsthings's Aurora Trevelyan.

It couldn’t really be called a couch, more of a fancy chair. 

It was musty and worn and covered in a thick blanket to hide the true extent of damage to it. It was lumpy-ish, but suitable for sleeping on and also the most feasible option at the moment. So when Étienne finally managed to push most of the rubble away to one corner of the room, it was where he ended up collapsing in an exhausted heap. The tower he had found was was cold and solitary, but it also provided privacy and a place to get away from the masses he had travelled with for the past two weeks on their search for Skyhold.

Étienne believed that no one would notice him slipping away for the night, that no one would follow him to what was probably the most rickety tower in the fortress to check and see if he was okay. Maybe he was hoping for that as well. But Mina was never the type to give her half-brother what he wanted over what he needed and had an instinctual knowledge of where he would end up.

She found him sprawled over the not-couch, one arm thrown carelessly over his eyes and the other hanging off the side. His breathing was slow and she would’ve believed him to be asleep if not for the flash of hidden blade she saw at his fingertips. “It’s Mina.” She announced, not feeling particularly like getting stabbed today.  “I brought a quilt and pillows.”

Étienne grunted and moved his hand away from his eyes, sitting up slowly. “How’d you find me?”

“Looked for the highest and most dangerous place and bam, climbed it.” Mina replied smoothly, arranging the pillows on the not-couch carefully behind Étienne.

She glanced at him when it came apparent all he intended to do was stare at her. She explained quickly, “I’m exhausted, you’re exhausted, and here’s away from the tents and is relatively warm.”

“Mina, it’s colder than the Anderfels in here.” Étienne countered with a frown. 

“It will be if you don’t share body heat. Besides, I’m not the one who thinks I’m some sort of nesting bird and picked the coldest tower in the mountains. We could always go back to the tents with the rest of the Inquisition...”

“Ugh, no, I’ve had enough crowding. Besides, it’s an Eyrie, not just a tower, and it’s not that….” The gust of wind through a busted slot in the stonework sent a shiver down his side.

“Point taken.” Étienne muttered with a grunt, both of them knowing it was truthfully way less grudging than he made it sound.

The assassin pouted, his glare more puppy eyes than actual anger. Mina gave him a pat on the head before kicking off her boots and sitting beside him. She shook out the quilt, helping him throw it over the two of them before shifting to lay her head against his chest and curl up on him like a kitten. It was with a resigned sigh that Étienne accepted his fate and brushed a hand through the wild mass of her curly hair.

She practically purred in contentment, a smirk curling at her lips as Étienne settled down and accepted his part in the cuddle pile. She was right, it was warm and soft and the lumps in the not-couch were less prominent with the mountain of pillows underneath him. For the first time since the Conclave’s explosion, he could sleep in semi-comfort. He curled closer around her, soaking in as much of her heat as he could and letting his eyes droop sleepily.

“… Thank you.” Étienne murmured after a while, his hand still carding through Mina’s hair.

His only reply was a soft snore. Étienne chuckled, and slowly drifted into a soft crooning of the Magister’s Wife for his own comfort. Against his chest, Mina smiled in her sleep. It was not long until he joined her in dreaming and forgetting the past two weeks on the road.


End file.
